My fic of weirdness
by cyber-noodles
Summary: My first fanfic on this account, just a little adventture into my mind,content rating may change during fic progression, just a laugh for us all, i do not own any characters apart from robbie, emma owns herself and bandai owns veemon... poor veemon...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey hey! This is me! Robbie! In the flesh! I'm not impressing you guys am I? Well at least _I _have my own Digimon! Yeah... TAKE THAT SCOCIETY! Right Veemon?"

"**Yeah! Down with polotics! Up with all you can eat buffets!"**

"umm... you do realize that they are two tottaly different things right?"

"**...no"**

*facepalm* okay, lets get started!

"**with what?"**

"you were given a script"

"**i was hungry..."**

"look veemon... we've been over this a million times..."

"**i apoligised to the owner of the car"**

"... I mean what's edible"

"**oh that one, not the-"**

"NO!" *shudders* "let us never think about the llama again..."

"**kay! So... uh... yeah, there was someone at the door..."**

"if it was the salesman again im going to sue"

"**nah, don't worry rob, see that window? On the eighteenth floor?"**

"yeeeeesss..."

"**thats where he is, or was"**

"was?"

"**yeah, until he hit the ground"**

"VEEMON!"

"**HE STOLE MY NOODLES!"**

"THAT'S NO GROUNDS FOR MURDER!"

"**IT IS WHEN NOODLES ARE INVOLVED!"**

"aye aye aye..."

-DING DONG-

"ill get it veemon, we don't want anyone else to go out the window"

"**actually... he went through it"**

"shut up"

"**shutting up"**

"good"

"**yeah"**

"im going to answer the door now"

"**just you do that"**

"I will"

"**good"**

"are we just going to keep agreeing with each other back and forth?"

"**yep"**

"cool"

"**yeah"**

"why?"

"**cos"**

"cos what"

"**author said so"**

"i am the author!"

"**i know"**

"really?"

"**yeah"**

"isn't that breaking the fourth wall?"

"**uh huh"**

"so you know we're in a fanfic?"

"**yep"**

"does it bother you?"

"**nope"**

"not even my unliscenced use of your character?"

"**nope"**

"why?"

"**your cooler than davis was"**

"thanks"

"**any time"**

"i'd better get the door"

"**yeah"**

*opens door* "emma!"

"hey!"

"why are you here?"

"dunno, its your fanfic"

"I guess i wanted to put my friend in the fanfic with me"

"why?"

"your turning into veemon"

"**im hungry..."**

"shut it veemon"

"where are we?"

"haven't written that yet"

"well hurry up"

Okay okay geez, this IS a fanfic, lets ask the readers! Veemon, your speech"

"**ahem... dear all of robbies beloved readers, if you would be so kind as to review this chapter and tell us what you think of this fanfic, it's his first one, so go easy on him, or ill vee-headbut you into outer space, tell us where you would like us to be, and also, id like some cookies..."**

"VEEMON! Stick to the script!"

"**okay! Geez, see you guys later, and review or ill go flamdramon on your ass!"**

"VEEMON!"

"**sorry... see you later guys"**


	2. Chapter 2

" so, here we are!"

"seriously...?"

"yeah!"

"**Rob?"**

"yeah Vee?"

"**this is the last time we take advice from your girlfriend..."**

"just because you can't get a girl"

"guys?"

"**i'll have you know that i'm in a very close relationship with Gatomon!"**

"guys?"

"hah! You wish!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!"

"**WHAT!"**

"WERE IN A FRIGGIN HOLE!"

"**correction, a HOBBIT hole"**

*smacks Veemon*

"**there was NO need for-"**

*smacks him again*

"**ROB! YOUR FRIEND'S A PSYCHOPATH!"**

*pulls out wand* "CRUCIO!"

"**AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"**

"damn... this fic isn't supposed to be violent..."

-a unicorn jumps into the room-

-all stare-

-unicorn stands up and sings "too sexy"-

"what the-"

"**ROB! HOLD IT TOGETHER MAN!"**

"y-yeah... sorry..."

-unicorn vanishes-

"now lets go before he starts thinking about kelsi..."

"HEY!"

*points wand* "you want some?"

"n-no ma'am..."

"good... now get us out of here"

"yes ma'am..."

-super-awsome-cool-psychadelic-super-chocolate-fudge-coated-trancision-

"Robbie...?"

"Yeah?"

"where the fu** are we?"

"well... my mind isn't sutible for some of the readers (OMG! HAI KELSI! XD) so i had to use his..."

"who is "he"...?"

"him..." *points to veemon who is chasing a butterfy that is actually made of butter*

"_HHHHEEEEYYYYY GUYS!" _

"veemon?"

***stops chasing it and looks at the readers* "yeah.. i'm on it... ahem... dear beloved readers, i still have not recieved any cookies, and am throughly pissed off at you all, you shall all receive three smacks on the head and a rubber dog poo."**

"aaannnddd?"

***sigh* "who is the mysterious voice? Will Emma use expelliramus? Will Robbie's girlfriend ever actually make an apperance? WILL YOU B****** GIVE ME SOME FRIGGING COOKIES!... find out after the break...**


End file.
